Need
by Kalarella
Summary: Jared and Jensen get home from a day on set and can't keep their hands off each other. Just a little piece of smut I found lying around on my computer.


Author's Note: So, I found this story lurking on my computer today. I must have written this 4-5 years ago. Just a little piece of smut with no redeeming qualities.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jared or Jensen and this is a complete work of fiction. As far as I know this never happened.

Need

By Kalarella

Jared waited impatiently for the door to be unlocked and shut behind them. As soon as he heard the lock click, he threw Jensen up against the wall of their apartment.

"God, I don't know how you do this to me Jen." Jared said heatedly.

Jared grabbed Jensen's wrists and pinned them above his head on the wall with one hand. He then claimed Jen's mouth in a powerful, biting, dominating kiss. He plundered Jensen's mouth until all Jensen could do was moan and be dominated by Jared.

After too short of a time, Jared pulled away and began feasting on Jensen's neck. He started his path beneath his neck. He sucked and bit and marked Jensen from that little spot behind his ear, down his neck, left a red mark blooming on his pulse, and continued down his collarbone. He did not stop until there was a slick red line of bite marks covering his neck that would be prominent in the morning. Once satisfied with his work he ripped Jensen's shirt open rather than tearing away from Jensen long enough to remove it.

"God, Jare…oh! Yeah, right there. Oh man, make-up is going to have my ass tomorrow."

"Mm…no, baby, your ass belongs to me." Jared said huskily.

He leaned lower and took Jensen's left nipple in his mouth. He licked, bit, and sucked until it beaded in his mouth. Then he did the same to the other.

"Please Jared, need you." Jensen whimpered.

"Okay baby, I'll take care of you."

Jensen could only moan in response at Jared's tone and the way his breath drifted over Jensen's now sensitive nipples. He knew that the reason Jared kept calling him _baby_ was because he knew how much of a turn on it was for Jensen to be dominated. It was a new experience for him to be the smaller one in a relationship, but with someone like Jared everyone was smaller. It was a turn on he had not expected when this thing first started with Jared.

Jared let go of Jensen's arms and pushed the now ruined shirt from his shoulders, while Jensen kicked off his shoes. Jared then knelt before Jensen and looked up at him through his lashes. He only moved on when Jensen let out a huff of frustration. Jared grinned at that before moving on. He dropped one hand onto the straining erection he could see through Jensen's jeans. Jensen tried to push into his hand but Jared threw an arm across Jensen's hips to still him. Once he was sure Jensen could not move at all, Jared began to stroke Jensen through his jeans until Jensen could only moan and pant brokenly. Jared leaned forward and mouthed at Jensen's erection through his jeans until they were damp and Jared could smell Jensen's arousal clearly through the barrier. Jensen let out a strangled whimper.

"Jared, please, I'm not going to last long."

"I know baby."

Jared pulled away and flicked open the button of Jensen's jeans, pulled the zipper down and quickly pushed both the jeans and boxers down and off. Before Jensen knew what happened, Jared had taken all of him in his mouth without pausing. Jensen screamed and fought the urge to come right then.

"Oh, God…" was all Jensen managed to say as he threaded his hands into Jared's hair.

Jared pulled back and sucked at the head of Jensen's cock, gathering up the precome and getting his first taste of Jensen and groaning at the taste. He ran his tongue into the slit, before tightening his mouth and sucking his way down to the base and humming. This was too much for Jensen, because he did not even have time to warn Jared before he came down his throat with a scream. He kept coming and coming until he could barely hold himself against the wall, even with the help of Jared's arm pinning him to the wall. He slumped against the wall and tried to catch his breath.

Jared eased off him, but continued licking until he was clean. He then began to suck at Jensen's inner thighs, with little nips here and there. Jensen moaned in spite of himself. Jared moved lower down his legs until he reached Jensen's knees, where he bit and sucked at the skin behind them until Jensen whimpered. Once they were marked, he moved to Jensen's stomach, just below his bellybutton until Jensen moaned and Jared could feel him responding again. Jared stood then and pressed his body to Jensen's against the wall and kissed him again, sharing the taste of Jensen's release.

"God Jen, you're already hard." Jared said, grabbing Jensen's dick and pumping it roughly.

"Jared, please, I need you…"

"Okay." Jared said a little shakily.

Jared let go of Jensen and took a step back. He reached in the drawer of the table next to the door and pulled out the tube they kept there just for this purpose.

"Oh please Jare, don't need any preparation, just fuck me." Jensen begged, still pressing himself naked to the wall, where Jared had left him.

"_Jen_." Jared groaned.

Jared popped the button and pulled down the zipper of his jeans and took himself out, without ever taking off any clothing. He slicked himself up before throwing the tube back in the drawer. He lifted Jensen off the ground, and Jensen wrapped his legs around Jared's waist. He dug his nails into Jared's shoulders at how easily Jared had lifted him. Jared paused there, just breathing the same air, until Jensen was begging for his cock.

"Jared, come on!"

The next moment Jensen let out a cry as Jared pulled him all the way down in one swift movement.

"You okay, Jen?" Jared asked, stroking his hands down Jensen's sides.

"Yeah…" Jensen breathed out.

Jared waited until Jensen nodded before moving. He set up a fast, hard rhythm, making sure to hit Jensen's prostate on every thrust. Jared then leaned in and kissed his boyfriend. This time the kiss was different. It was not as rough, but it was still intense and dominating. They both put everything into their kiss; all the love they felt as well as the lust and desire. By the time they broke the kiss both of them were panting and getting close to the edge.

Jared let Jensen take over and he began plunging himself down onto Jared's cock, using Jared's shoulders to balance and give himself enough leverage. Jared kept hold of Jensen's waist with one hand and began jerking him off with the other. He slicked his thumb around the head and used the fluid there to smooth down Jensen's cock to make the friction of his hand pleasurable. He kept pumping Jensen's cock and twisting at the end relentlessly. Finally, with one good twist of the head on the upstroke Jensen was screaming again as he came in Jared's hand. A second later, feeling the tightening of Jensen's internal muscles with the force of his orgasm, Jared froze inside Jensen and filled him with his seed, continuing his thrusts as he wound down from his own orgasm.

"I love you Jensen." Jared said breathlessly, still moving slightly.

Jared looked at Jensen with such love and intensity that for a moment it was hard for Jensen to breathe. Jensen brought his hand up to Jared's hair and smoothed the sweaty, curling locks away from his face, enjoying the softness of Jared's hair and the closeness of their bodies.

"I love you too, Jared." Jensen finally responded.

As soon as Jared finished moving through the aftershocks, he staggered slightly and had to put a hand to the wall hastily to stop them from crumpling to the floor, still joined. Jared slowly pulled out and let Jensen's feet fall to the floor. They kissed lazily for a few seconds before Jared manhandled Jensen to their bedroom. They cleaned up quickly and lay together on the bed, with Jensen tucked into Jared's body comfortably. They fell asleep that way, with Jared draped possessively around Jensen, as if to protect him from the world.


End file.
